


Talk With Me

by flynotfall



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sjips - Freeform, Teencast, could be underage??? i didnt really mention any ages just teens, everyone is shy im sorry, i guess, not sex just being dumb about it, talking about virginities, vin diesel is mentioned also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flynotfall/pseuds/flynotfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teencast Sjips, Discussing if they're ready to introduce sex into their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk With Me

"I know what you're doing." Sjin interrupted sheepishly, smirking and blushing as he looked down at the hand on his inner thigh. "You're shit at being sneaky aren't you?"

Sips grunted, his fingers slipping from the man's leg as it slumped back onto his lap. "Guess I am." He chuckled lightly. Sips moved closer, his mouth inches away from Sjin's tanned ear. Sjin sat up straight, his spine tingled as the man breathed on his neck. "I just can't keep my hands off you." He purred down his lovers ear, before his fingers made another attempt to feel the man's body.  
Sjin giggled like a school girl, before his legs crossed over the knees, trapping Sips' hand that was drawing closer to the innocent man's crotch. Once Sjin had moved, Sips released his hand from the man's thigh whilst grinning the whole time. 

Sjin allowed his body to flop onto Sips' larger body gently, and cuddle his head in the crook of his lover's neck affectionately. They lay there for a few moments, the time passing sweetly and innocently as they breathed the summer air that was quickly drifting into a chilled autumn breeze. 

"Sips?" The small man spoke almost like a whisper although his voice seemed loud in the silence.

"Hm?" Sips said.

"Um." Sjin began to play with the string coming from Sips' hoodie as it dangled beside him. "Do you actually want to.." He swallowed hard, a blush reddening his cheeks quickly as the string became wrapped around his fingers as he dug further into the awkward situation he had somehow stepped into.

Sips waited a few moments, as if Sjin would continue. 

"What?" The Canadian questioned. 

Sjin almost grinned, he almost laughed a full, belly laugh at how awkward this was, and how he wished he hadn't even brought it up in the first place. "Y-You know.." He released the black string, allowing it to fall down unnoticed. "The.. Thing." He mumbled, sinking down the man's body in embarrassment, his head landing softly in Sips' lap.

Sips burrowed his dark brows, creases forming on his face as he frowned. "You're not makin' fuckin' sense." He sat there clueless as he looked down at his boyfriend who was now giggling and burying his face into his lover's stomach.

"Oh my God.." He groaned as he laughed, his blush spreading like a virus up to his ears. "Sex, Sips." He muttered into the clothing that was way too hot for the summer. 

Sips felt a burn in his stomach. "O-Oh that." He muttered lightly, before clearing his throat. "Um well.." 

Sjin then sat up, as if the awkward conversation had somehow shifted into something a lot more delicate, and serious. The teen stared at Sips, listening carefully. 

"Um." Sips tried to fight the burning on his cheeks. "Obviously.. Yeah.." He shifted on the spot. "Like ur-.. I find you attractive and I um." He mumbled to almost justify his answer, like the dumb science exam he had done only this morning. He kinda wanted to be back there right now, and he thought that that was insane. The conversation was sending his heart into a dance and making it bounce from his chest as his palms grew sweaty. "Why do.. Do you?" 

Sjin was smiling lightly. "I guess." He answered simply. "It's just a little scary, that's all." He bent his head and looked at Sips lovingly. 

"Yeah." Sips agreed. 

They sat there for a few moments. 

"I mean, we've.. Been a thing for.. A while now.." Sips continued, for once, actually wanting to start considering the topic they had been discussing. 

"Yeah yeah, we have." Sjin quickly replied, looking down at the grass as his fingers combed through the green strands. He began to giggle again and his head fell onto Sips' shoulder. "At least you don't have to worry about getting me pregnant huh?" He joked nervously. Sips chuckled lightly, his neck hot from his skin burning in embarrassment. 

"I guess so yeah." He smiled. He was happy that he had fell for someone who was so simple and so loving. He felt like he could be anyone he wanted around Sjin, and Sjin wouldn't mind, unless he was being a jackass. Sjin would always put him right if he was being a total jerk. As his mind continued to think about Sjin, he wondered about how he had to be home soon. "Hey what time is it toots?" 

"Oh yeah!" He exclaimed, he had obviously been too focused on what they could be doing with their dicks, and what their dicks could do to their relationship. Sjin leaned over to his phone, that he had thrown onto the side of the grass effortlessly a few hours ago. The screen lit up with a gentle tap. "It's half past nine!" He squeaked like a tiny mouse, Sjin almost jumped up. He peered up at the sky as it began to slowly fade into dark. "Aw no!"

"It's alright, I'll put my foot on the gas." Sips smirked, before making loud car noises and pretending to have his brakes squeak loudly with the occasional honking which had Sjin laughing like a girl again as he covered his lips politely. 

"I don't wanna go up in smokes!" Sjin smiled warmly as they began to walk from the spot they had been previously cuddling on. 

"Well you ain't gettin' home on time then toots!" Sips shook his head playfully as his hand fell down to meet Sjin's, then his fingers wrapped within Sjin's olive skinned fingers. 

Sjin smirked and pouted playfully. "Well if you get a ticket, I'm not putting any money towards it." 

Sips raised his eyebrows. "You won't help out a man in need?" He turned to his lover as they reached the pavement, the cars whizzing by quickly. 

"Any man but you." Sjin looked at Sips while grinning playfully the whole time. 

Sips gasped loudly. "I'll have to start a fuckin' charity, to help me not go to jail for being really fuckin' cool in my car!" Sips' free arm raised in expression. Sjin watched as he shook his head. 

"It's not cool to break the law." Sjin sneered.

They arrived at Sips' car, their entwined fingers breaking as Sips ran out into the road to the other side of the car. 

"Yeah but.. I'll be like  _Vin Diesel_ in that fuckin' movie!" The Canadian unlocked the truck with a turn of his key, and climbed into the drivers seat, Sjin sat beside him.

Sjin immediately reached around, his thin fingers grasping the worn seat belt that had wrapped around his torso so many times before. "You mean Fast and Furious?"

Sips suddenly clicked his fingers. "That's the one!" He grinned, his white teeth appearing to the world. Sjin laughed as the other teen checked his mirrors carelessly.

As both the doors shut, the busy, industrial world seemed to be closed out from around them as the world inside the car stilled.

Then the car started up, it's old engine stuttering a few times before it actually began to function. Sjin had told Sips to sell the truck, because it was so old and was soon going to be unsafe. But Sips was stubborn.

The car soon rolled off onto the road, beginning it's safe journey.

The pair sat in silence for a moment.

Sjin gazed out the window.

Sips focused on the road, tapping the leather wheel to the crappy tune that played badly on the radio. It was something from the 80s.  

"Are you sure we're ready?" Sjin questioned then, still peering out the window.

Sips stopped tapping the wheel. "For?.." He knew exactly what for, he tilted his head to gesture what he meant. 

"Yeah." Sjin answered. 

The Canadian licked his pink lips that were cold in the night. "I think so toots."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love teencast sjips i just have a thing for it, and i like writing awkward situations as well and making it fluffy
> 
> and who isnt a sucker for sjips fluff 
> 
> im off school for a while now so i will be writing more i swear,, im just lazy im sorry mom


End file.
